The present invention relates to a transport system and method for transporting plastic cards along a card transport path for processing. In particular, the present invention relates to transporting cards through a card embossing and topping system.
Earlier methods of transporting a card do not transport a card fully across all processing stations and do not provide for flexibility in processing station arrangements. U.S. Pat. 4,088,216 and 4,180,338 to LaManna et al. are representative of the prior card transport art. In the prior art, relatively large linkages were required at both ends of the transport mechanism for adjusting the height of the card transport rail for moving the card to various processing stations. As best shown in FIG. 3 of U.S. Pat. 4,088,216, the card transport system requires a large linkage at each end of a card rail. The linkages have a large number of parts which require constant adjustment for keeping the system aligned. The prior art does not provide for carrying cards across the entire length of the transport path and requires dummy mechanisms at processing stations to transport a card along portions of the transport path if some processing mechanisms are not being used in a particular processing operation. The dummy mechanisms comprise an individual processing mechanism transport without a card processing mechanism. The processing mechanism transport requires space, needs extra maintenance for proper operation, and adds cost.
As is shown in FIGS. 7A-7E of U.S. Pat. 4,088,216, the prior art uses a single pivoting arm, pivoting about a single axis, in the card carriage having grippers at the lateral ends of the carriage. With the prior art carriage, precise adjustments are required so that both grippers apply equal force against the card. If a jam occurs, one of the grippers may easily become bent or misadjusted. Additional cards may then be dropped or improperly aligned since the bent arm is not able to properly grip or retain the card. The card processing must be stopped and the arm or carriage replaced. This causes undue delays and costly down time. The prior art carriages do not allow the flexibility in holding the card that is required if a jam occurs during the transport process.
It is apparent that an improved apparatus for transporting cards through processing stations along a card transport path is needed. The present invention solves problems associated with rapidly transporting cards along the transport path.